


All Mine

by lady_darkstreak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, Possessive Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_darkstreak/pseuds/lady_darkstreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak kissed the smaller male fiercely, a clashing of teeth and possessive want as he pawed at the other’s clothes. Annoyed that his mate chose to wear so many belts and ties, swallowing the urge to just rip past the infuriating garments to reach the heated skin beneath......</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

Jak kissed the smaller male fiercely, a clashing of teeth and possessive want as he pawed at the other’s clothes. Annoyed that his mate chose to wear so many belts and ties, swallowing the urge to just rip past the infuriating garments to reach the heated skin beneath.  
If he took a moment to simply untangle their limbs and stop his aggressive invasion upon the other’s personal space, than de-clothing Daxter would have gone a lot smoother. But Jak was not one to backtrack for anything, not even when it involved removing clothes.  
Jak growled, a deep low sound that resinated from his chest as his hands finally managed to get under the redhead’s shirt to knead at his sides and scrape nails over anything he could reach. It caused Daxter arch up against him, wanting more.  
Too long. Too long he had to be away from Daxter. Two long weeks spent in Spargus because Sig needed him at the same time Torn needed the sniper Daxter had become. Separate missions away from each other for the first time since Daxter’s de-ottselization. And the possessive, dark, animalistic side of Jak didn’t like that one tiny bit. The second he returned home and found Daxter waiting, the bowl of stew Daxter had been eating was knocked from his hands and scattered across the floor, and Jak had tackled him to the floor. Angry that Daxter’s scent wasn’t mixed with his own as strongly as it had been. Intent on claiming him anew and determined that no one would separate them for so long again. This was his mate. This belonged to him. By nights end, no one would mistake that and no one would dare contest it.  
A hand came up and pulled at Daxter’s hair, giving Jak access to that pale neck and he clamped down with a bruising force of teeth on the very spot he knew would leave the other gasping and withering with want against him.  
He knew Daxter was going to speak before the words had even been formed and placed a hand over that delicious mouth. Stopping whatever it was his mate was going to say. He would have things his way tonight. “no…” he nipped at that sweet spot again and Daxter melted. “no talking. You’re mine. Mine…” he latched onto that spot and bit down.  
Daxter cried out wordlessly, arms locked around Jak’s neck. Keeping the blonde where he was, shifting against him and begging with his body for more.  
Frantic now, to get rid of all their clothes. That one spot on the side of Daxter’s neck was completely abused by the time Jak let up his assault. There was be a glorious bruise there, a mark for everyone to see. For everyone to know exactly who he belonged to.  
Those ice-fire eyes looked up at him, pleading, begging, needing.  
More clothing was shed. Almost naked now. Jak ground them together, hips flexing. “mine.” He growled out once more. The claim was not protested. It never had been, never would be. Hands found each other and Jak pinned Daxter to the floor with them, another kiss, quick this time before he butted his mate’s head back once more and locked teeth just under that jaw. If he bit down with more force, he could end the other’s life. They both knew this and yet there was no fight in Daxter. Just complete trust and long legs trying to get over hips and bring them closer. He wanted him, wanted the pain. Enjoyed it.  
Jak lost himself, gave into the need to claim and possess his mate as roughly and thoroughly as possible. He stopped pinning the redhead and flipped him onto his stomach, ripping off the last of their clothing. He racked nails over warm skin and bit at everything he could reach, drawing ribbons of blood and adding its sweet coppery smell to that of their need. A hand reached between pale thighs and stroked the heated member he found, elation swelled in his chest at the soft mewling sounds Daxter offered him. That was the last kind touch Jak offered.  
Two fingers where shoved into Daxter’s mouth and the command wasn’t needed, he coated those fingers with spit and immediately arched his rear in the up when those fingers left his mouth. Jak didn’t enter Daxter with them, but coated his own shaft in the makeshift lube and slid into the smaller male. It was tight and hot and Daxter made soft pained sounds but Jak didn’t stop until he was buried to the hilt. Both his hands pressed down on Daxter’s shoulders and trapped him against the floor while his hips flexed sharply.  
Daxter gasped loudly and his nails scrapped the floor, looking for something to hold onto and finding nothing.   
Dark eco floated to close to the surface, just like it always did with strong emotions. The part of his mind that hadn’t yet been fogged over by the volatile power knew that he should stop this before he went too far. He shouldn’t be fucking his mate like some cranky beast, Daxter deserved better than that. But Daxter wouldn’t push him away, wouldn’t tell him to stop. He trusted Jak no matter how demonic he became. It would probably get him killed one day. 

 

\--

 

Jak let out a long shaky sigh. “why do you let me do that?”  
“coz no one would help even if I did cry rape.”  
Jak groaned. “Dax...”  
Daxter flicked him on the ear. “well why do you think dumbass? I like it. If I didn’t like it, don’t you’d think I’d tell you?”  
Jak made a noise that could have meant anything or nothing.  
Daxter sat up from where he’s been laying against Jak’s chest so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. “why is this important all of a sudden?”  
Jak put a hand over one of the claw marks that decorated Daxter’s pale skin, knowing how much worse it could have been if he’d completely darked out. “because I keep hurting you, and you keep letting me do it. What happens when I go too far?”  
Daxter rolled his eyes and spoke slowly. “I. Like. It.” He put his own hand over Jak’s. “I enjoy every second of it, so quit overthinking it and just enjoy it. Okay?” he flopped back down. “you won’t go too far, you’ve had plenty of chances to kill me off and you never have. So shut up and let it go, or I’ll shoot you again.”  
Jak looked down at his forearm and the scar left there by Daxter. A firm reminder that a pissed off redhead with a rifle was completely willing to shoot him if he stepped out of line.  
Daxter yawned. “stop thinking. Go to sleep.”  
Jak kissed the top of his head and did as he was told.

 

End.


End file.
